Mi Nueva Vida
by dj trance evolution
Summary: Kyousuke comienza a darse cuenta de los cambios en su vida desde que conoció el secreto de su hermana y como sin darse cuenta este se va acercando cada vez mas a ella, haciendo que su preciada vida normal ya no sea tan normal como quería que fuera.
1. Notando Cambios

-"Buenos días, Onii-chan"

Aquí me encuentro jugando uno de los tantos eroges que he sido obligado a jugar por mi "querida" hermana. Ya ha pasado poco más de un año desde que ella me mostró toda su colección de anime y eroges y también comencé a conocer todo este mundo relacionado con en esas cosas. Hace un año se me hacia difícil siquiera pensar en jugar un juego como estos, ya que nunca fui de los chicos a los que le gustaban los video-juegos, más bien era alguien bastante normalista, incluso creo que demasiado, pero al menos de esa forma mi vida era tranquila y eso me gustaba, pero desde ese día en que descubrí el hobby de mi hermana ya es difícil recordar cómo eran aquellos días, casi no tengo descanso con sus "consejos de vida", pero muy al fondo me siento bien en ayudarla, aun siendo que la odio, o eso creo.

-"Hey idiota, ¿estás ahí?"

Escucho desde la puerta la voz de mi hermana pequeña, llamándome de una forma bastante poco amigable, antes de responderle, selecciono la opción de guardado, para que así si sucede algún caso misterioso donde tenga continuar con el juego, pueda hacerlo sin problemas, después de eso solo cierro la ventana y le respondo antes de que comience a gritar como la mayoría de las veces, que apropósito es raro que no lo haya hecho ya.

-"Si, Ahora voy"

Al abrir la puerta la encuentro viendo hacia el suelo algo distraída "¿Qué sucede?" le pregunto para ver si me presta un poco de atención.

-"¿eh?, ah sí, ¿Ya terminaste de jugar 'Maho Imouto'?"

-"si, justo ahora estaba terminando la ultima ruta"- le conteste algo sorprendido por la extraña actitud que tenia, normalmente no me hablaría tan tranquila, aunque la verdad este último tiempo a estado así muchas veces –precisamente justo después de llegar de América-, creo que más tarde tendré que pedirle algún consejo a Manami sobre esto, aunque suene extraño me siento algo raro viendo a Kirino de esta forma.

-"¿Entonces puedo acompañarte?"

-"Claro, por mi no hay problemas"

-"No pienses nada pervertido mientras esté aquí, ¿está bien?

Al decir esto último solo me encojo de hombros y le abro la puerta para dejarla entrar a mi habitación. Esta no sería la primera vez que sucede esto, pero la mayoría de las veces soy yo el que debe ir –obligado- a su habitación y acompañarla a jugar sus queridos eroges. Quizás suene extraño que dos hermanos estén juntos jugando un juego para adultos, y debo reconocer que al principio me era bastante –demasiado- incomodo hacerlo, pero con el tiempo termine acostumbrándome.

Una vez los dos dentro y cerrada la puerta, la invito a sentarse en mi cama que se encuentra relativamente cerca del escritorio donde tengo el portátil –que apropósito es de ella- y donde puede ver perfectamente todo lo que hago. La verdad es que se mantiene bastante calmada y sin decir nada durante todo el tiempo, solo algunas veces en las que pase a seleccionar una opción "no demasiado amable" con una de las protagonistas, en donde me terminaba gritando lo poco sensible que era.

-"Te amo, Onii-chan"

Esta última frase al parecer era el final de esta ultima ruta –ruta que solo se desbloqueaba después de haber terminado todas las anteriores-, pero al escucharla sin querer se me vino a la mente Kirino, la verdad no sé porque fue, pero al darme cuenta moví un poco la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso –quizás este tipo de juego ya me estaba causando daños-. Mientras realizaba el movimiento de cabeza, me di cuenta que Kirino aun se encontraba mirando hacia la pantalla. Decidí no tomarle atención y cerré la ventana del juego para luego apagar el PC.

-"Bien, ya está terminado"

-"y, ¿Qué opinas de el?"

-"pues lo normal, bastante romance y escenas 'de esas' y dos hermanos que terminan volviéndose pareja"- Le dije despreocupado.

-"Eres un maldito insensible, como no puedes darte cuenta de los sentimientos de los protagonistas" Decía enojada.

No entiendo porqué se pone así cada vez que digo algo como esto, la verdad es que así es como terminan casi el 90% de los juegos que me ha hecho jugar.

-"bueno, la cosa es que ya lo termine y he dado mi opinión, además creo que ya es un poco tarde y mañana tengo que ir a la escuela"

Le dije mientras ordenaba el escritorio donde se encontraba la portátil, para poder entregársela a ella.

-"Antes, tengo algo que pedirte"-

Esta vez hablaba mucho mas como la Kirino normal, con tu voz altanera y arrogante, al escucharla sonreí un poco, ya que sabía lo que se venía, uno de los ya conocidos "consejos de vida", al principio siempre terminaba estresado con las cosas que pedía, pero creo que he llegado al nivel de acostumbrarme, además ya no pedía cosas tan raras como las primeras veces.

-"y bien, ¿qué es esta vez?"-

-"Mañana tengo que ir a presentarme donde un nuevo fotógrafo y necesito alguien que me proteja y como eres el único estúpido a quien puedo pedirle esto, quiero que me acompañes"-

Creo que acabo de vivir un deja vu, esto ya paso una vez, cuando me llevo para presentar su novela hace bastante tiempo ya, además no tenía nada planeado por lo que no veo nada de malo en acompañarla.

-"está bien, entonces mañana te acompañare, ahora necesito descansar"-

Le decía mientras le entregaba su portátil, y me comencé a quitar mi playera para comenzar a cambiarme de ropa. Después de habérmela sacado me di cuenta que Kirino se encontraba completamente inmóvil viéndome, ladee un poco mi cabeza y le pregunte.

-"¿Que sucede?"

Al decirle esto reacciono, y no de muy buena manera que digamos, ya que comenzó a tirarme todo lo que encontraba en su camino mientras me gritaba siscon, pervertido y otras cosas, en algún momento pude apreciar un gran tinte rojo es sus mejillas, quizás era por su enojo –lo cual no entendía, ya que varias veces me ha visto de esta forma-. Después de lanzarme un cantidad bastante alta de cosas, salió de mi cuarto dando un fuerte portazo –agradezco que mis padres tengan el sueño pesado-. Luego de todo el alboroto tuve que ordenar todo mi cuarto, lo cual me dejo bastante más cansado de lo que ya estaba, por lo cual al solo poner mi cabeza sobre la almohada quede completamente dormido.

_**SIGUIENTE DIA**_

Me encuentro dándome un baño y preparándome para ir a la escuela, la noche paso bastante rápido y para mi bien amanecí con bastante energía, incluso me desperté antes que Kirino –siempre se despierta ella antes que yo- así que decidí darme un baño de agua caliente para pasar el tiempo. Durante el baño sin querer se me vino a la mente la cara de Kirino cuando me vio sin mi playera y me comencé a reír, se veía bastante…mmm como decirlo, tierna. Es bastante extraño ver ese tipo de caras en Kirino, ya que la mayoría del tiempo tenía esa fachada de chica perfecta.

Luego del baño, me vestí y fui a tomar desayuno y prepararme para la escuela, mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto para prepararme, me tope en las escaleras con Kirino, quien al verme desvió su mirada y no dijo nada.

-"¿entonces, a qué hora iras a presentarte?, ayer te fuiste sin siquiera decirme la hora"

Kirino, aun ocultando su cara comenzó a bajar las escaleras al parecer ignorándome completamente, pero al parecer no fue así.

-"te estaré esperando en plaza de los juegos después de la escuela, si llegas tarde te mato, ¿entiendes?"

-"Ok, ahí estaré"

Luego de esta pequeña conversación todo fue bastante normal, yo me fui primero que ella a la escuela ya que aun le faltaban cosas que preparar, además parecía que no le agradaba la idea de irnos juntos –cosa que ahora ultimo hacíamos con mas frecuencia que antes-. Al pasar por el lugar donde más tarde me juntaría con mi hermana, vi en los juegos sentada a una pequeña chica de cabello largo de color azul oscuro, que conocía bastante bien, así que me acerque con cuidado por detrás y le hable.

-"que tal Ruri-san"

Esta al escucharme a sus espaldas dio un giro rápido –que hizo que sin querer viera parte de su ropa interior- con los ojos bastantes abiertos por el susto que le di. Al verla, discretamente le sonreí e hice un movimiento con mi mano en forma de saludo.

-"Diablos, me acabas de dar el susto de mi vida…y otra cosa, cuando estemos solos no me llames por mi nombre"

-"Esta bien y lo siento, apropósito ¿qué hacías aquí?, ¿estás esperando a alguien?"

-"algo así, te estaba esperando a ti, pero veo que como estas aquí deberíamos irnos a la escuela"

-"Bueno, entonces sigamos"

La verdad es que es raro que Kuroneko me espere, es cierto que desde que Kirino se fuera a América –y posteriormente volviera- ha estado bastante más amigable conmigo, pero nunca había hecho esto, pero bueno, no me incomoda en lo absoluto, incluso me siento bien estando con ella, es casi como estar con Manami, con la diferencia de que tenemos otros temas de conversación.

El resto del dia paso normalmente, durante el almuerzo Kuroneko fue a mi salón para que fuéramos al comer juntos, luego al terminar las clases decidimos venirnos juntos, ya que vivíamos relativamente cerca. Durante el camino ella me conversaba sobre una nueva novela que estaba escribiendo, y que tenia pensado presentar donde Kirino lo había hecho, para ver si conseguía algo.

-"pero en caso de que no lo acepten no importa, aun tengo bastantes foros donde hay gente que les encantan mis novelas"

-"¿y podría yo leerla?"

-"claro, si quieres pasamos ahora a buscar una de las copias que tengo"

-"Mmm…creo que no podre, ya que hoy tengo que acompañar a Kirino a una de sus presentaciones"

-"oh, ya veo"

Al decir esto último Kuroneko se puso a meditar, y se formo un pequeño silencio hasta que llegamos a la plaza donde debería estar Kirino, Al llegar inmediatamente me di cuenta que algo extraño pasaba, comencé a ver a los lados y no la vi, así que comencé a revisar por todos los lados, normalmente ella sale primero que yo por lo que ya debería estar aquí, luego de revisar un poco, la vi, siendo acorralada por un hombre. Por instinto lo primero que hice fue tomar una piedra de tamaño medio y salir corriendo hacia el hombre que la amenazaba con un cuchillo y le pedía sus pertenencias. ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir esto?.

-"¡Maldito!, deja en paz a mi hermana"

Fue lo único que dije –gran error-, al escucharme el delincuente se dio cuenta de mi presencia y reacciono apuntando su cuchillo hacia mí, al darme cuenta de esto lance la piedra, pero para mi mala suerte este la esquivo y comenzó a venir corriendo hacia mí, lo único que sentí después de eso fue un profundo dolor en mi estomago, caí de rodillas segundos después y lo primero que hice fue mirar en dirección a Kirino quien se encontraba con los ojos abiertos dirigidos a mi, luego volvi a mirar al delincuente y con las pocas energías que tenia tome otra piedra cercana y se la lance a la mano, haciendo que soltara el cuchillo dándome la oportunidad de tomarlo.

-"¡Sal de aquí maldito¡"

Fue lo que logre decir con las fuerzas que me quedaban y con su cuchillo ahora bajo mi poder, para mi sorpresa –suerte tal vez- el delincuente me hizo caso y salió corriendo al verse amenazado con su propia arma. Cuando ya se encontraba fuera de mi vista volví a caer de rodillas por el dolor que sentía y mire nuevamente donde estaba Kirino quien rápidamente se acerco a mi con una mirada de preocupación –lo que tuvo que suceder para lograr ver esta expresión-

-"¿E-Estas Bien?"

Pregunto con un tono de bastante preocupación, distinta a todas las veces que la eh escuchado hablar –extraño ¿no?-, al decir esto me tenia afirmado por los hombros, ayudándome a mantener el equilibrio, para poder pararme nuevamente.

-"si, creo que solo fue rajuñon"

Le dije, una vez de pie mientras mantenía el equilibrio, pero fallando estúpidamente, ya que volví a caer de rodillas por el dolor, justo en ese momento apareció Kuroneko, quien había estado buscando por las otras partes de la plaza a Kirino. Al verme en este estado, corrió rápidamente hacia mi y me hizo recostarme en su regazo – lo cual no me incomodo para nada-, Kirino a vernos se molesto un poco –lo cual me hizo pensar- pero inmediatamente volvió a como estaba.

-"¿qué diablos sucedió aquí?" le pregunto Kuroneko a Kirino.

-"Mientras te esperaba" me decía a mí. "Un hombre se me acerco y comenzó a decirme que lo acompañara, pero al resistirme saco un cuchillo y ahí fue cuando apareciste"

-"Ya veo, creo que llegue justo a tiempo entonces"

Le respondí mientras intentaba pararme nuevamente, pero ahora con la ayuda de Kuroneko y Kirino, la verdad es que la herida no era grave, pero dolía mucho.

-"Creo que será mejor que vayas a un hospital para que vean tus heridas" recomendó Kuroneko.

-"si creo que tendré que ir"

Mire a Kirino para ver si no le importaba el tener que ir sola a su presentación, pero esta solo miro para el lado, mostrando su despreocupación, solo que esta vez se notaba el intento de ocultar lo contrario.

-"yo lo acompañare al hospital, así que si quieres puedes irte"

Le dijo Kirino a Kuroneko. Al escuchar esto simplemente mire extrañado a Kirino, quien al verme, nuevamente desvió su mirada –creo que ya no soporta ni verme-, aun así algo me hizo seguirle el juego.

-"creo que iré solo con Kirino, Kuroneko, así que creo que será mejor que vayas a tu casa, yo estaré bien ya que esto no es algo tan grave"

Le dije mientras le sonreía, al hacer esto Kirino comenzó a murmurar algo que no logre entenderle. Al comienzo Kuroneko no quería aceptar, pero de todas maneras termino aceptando, así que quedamos caminando solos Kirino y yo, ocasión que aproveche para preguntarle qué haría con su presentación.

-"¿Y entonces, que harás con tu presentación?"

-"¿qué crees que haré idiota?, lo único que puedo hacer es cancelarla…además, no puedo ir sin alguien que me ayude en caso de que pase algo como lo que ocurrió recién"

Diablos, está más preocupada por no tener quien la proteja que por su hermano que acaba de ser "gravemente" herido, pero bueno así es mi hermana, y aunque lo niegue es algo que ha ido acercándome a ella – creo que los eroges de verdad están haciéndome mal-.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí mi primer fic de Oreimo. Quizás no sea el mejor escribiendo, pero necesitaba hacer un fic de esta novela que la verdad me encanto desde que la conocí por el manga y posteriormente leyendo las novelas, que apropósito esta basado en estas ultimas en parte.<p>

Bueno he querido darle una revisión tanto a este cap como a los posteriores para que la historia sea un poco mas presentable, ademas de agregarle un pequeño Glosario que me recomendaron para aquellas palabras en japones que puede que no todos conozcan.

**Onii-Chan** = Hermanito. (Generalmente usado en forma cariñosa por las hermanas menores para referirse a sus hermanos)

**Imouto** = Literalmente significa "Hermana Menor".

**Maho** = Literalmente significa "Magia" o "Mágica"


	2. Primeros Pasos

-"¡Auch!" Diablos, una de las razones por las que no me gustan los hospitales es porque con heridas de este tipo no se dan la molestia de anestesiarte antes de realizar el tratamiento.

Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, estoy en un hospital después de haber recibido una "pequeña" herida causada por defender a mi "querida" hermana, la cual en estos momentos se encuentra mirándome bastante despreocupada mientras el doctor abusa de mi debilidad e intenta desinfectarme la herida –causándome este maldito dolor-, no sé si simplemente soy un juguete para ella o no se pero me molesta como se comporta sabiendo que su hermano esta sufriendo delante de ella.

-"Ok, ya estás listo" sentencio el doctor quien acababa de ponerme unas vendas en la zona afectada.

-"Muchísimas gracias" le dije agradecido, tal vez sufrí gracias a él, pero realmente le agradezco que me haya curado.

Al decir esto el doctor me dijo que ya podía irme, ya que la herida no era demasiado grave como para quedarme en el hospital –lo cual agradezco-. Le hice caso y mire a Kirino para que nos fuéramos a casa.

Durante el camino de vuelta me mantuve en silencio, ya que no tenía algo de qué hablar en realidad, solo miraba hacía un punto fijo mientras me ponía a pensar en cosas sin sentido. Hasta que sentí un pequeño agarrón en la manga de mi chaqueta.

-"Ya hemos llegado", escuche decir a Kirino que solo me miraba algo desanimada.

-"¡Oh!, Ya veo", realmente me impresiono el tan poco tiempo que nos llevo llegar, pero bueno, no es algo que me importe mucho tampoco.

Al entrar en nuestra casa, me fui directo a la cocina para servirme un poco de jugo, en cambio Kirino solo se fue directo a su habitación. Al terminar de servirme el vaso, me dirigí hacia el sillón central que daba junto de frente al televisor y lo prendí para ver que estaban dando.

"¡Ah!, No hay nada entretenido" dije en voz alta, mientras revisaba cada canal en busca de algo interesante… sin tener éxito.

-"_Mejor Saldré a ver si encuentro algo interesante_" me dije, levantándome y dirigiéndome a mi habitación para tomar una chaqueta que me abrigara un poco más y avisarle a Kirino de mi salida.

Al salir de mi habitación con mi abrigo ya en mi mano, mire la hora en mi reloj, eran las 5:50PM lo que me indicaba que aun tenía unas 2 horas para entretenerme en algo, luego de esto camine en dirección a la habitación de mi hermana tranquilamente, aunque al acercarme a su habitación me percate de algo… la puerta de su habitación estaba entre abierta y pude ver que se encontraba sobre su cama abrazando una "almohada de compañía" mientras decía cosas que desde esta distancia no podía escuchar claramente, pero de acuerdo a sus gestos se podía ver que estaba algo enojada, ya que de vez en cuando le pegaba le mandaba unos pequeños golpes. Al principio pensé que era una de sus fantasías sobre "_Imoutos_" pero al escuchar más detenidamente me di cuenta que se encontraba llorando. Al darme cuenta de esto entre sin pensarlo y me acerque a su cama para ver que sucedía, al parecer aun no se daba cuenta que había entrado, ya que tenía su cara aun tapada por la almohada y seguía murmurando cosas mientras golpeaba a esta.

-"Hey Kirino, ¿qué te sucede?" le dije intentando llamar su atención para que me mirara, esta al darse cuenta de mi presencia por reflejo de acerco a la pared junto más cercana a su cama, dándome la espalda para que no pueda verla directamente a la cama.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" fue lo primero que atino a decir, su voz aun demostraba signos de haber estado llorando, aunque intentara controlarla para que esto no se notara.

-"Venía a avisarte que saldré a ver unas cosas, pero al escucharte así decidí entrar", al decir esto intente acercarme pero esta al darse cuenta rechazo mi cercanía.

-"No te acerques, es asqueroso", intentaba parecerse a la típica Kirino, pero fallando absolutamente.

Todo este escenario es bastante extraño para mí, no recuerdo cual fue la última vez que vi a Kirino en este estado, pero realmente estoy bastante preocupado por ella, se me hace extraño ver a Kirino en el estado que en estos momentos se encuentra, pe viendo su hostilidad no creo que pueda hacer mucho tampoco. Aunque intentare encontrar la razón del porque esta asi.

-"Vamos, no creo que tu preocupación por mi sea tanto como para llorar", intente bromear para calmar un poco los ánimos, se me hace gracioso decirle esto, ya que es una de las cosas más improbables que se me ocurren, pero para mi sorpresa al decir esto último, Kirino dio vuelta su rostro mostrándome un expresión de asombro en su rostro mientras sus mejillas se ponían mas rojas de lo normal, lo cual me dejo con micro shock, tenía que reconocer que en ese instante Kirino se veía realmente bonita y casi inocente.

-"¡Idiota!, no es por eso…", decía volviendo su cara hacia la pared haciendo que ya no me fuera posible ver su cara, cosa que extrañamente sabia que sucedería, pero que me desilusiono un poco, "¡Estúpido, Repugnante, eres un asqueroso Siscon pervertido!" estas últimas palabras las decía mientras me tiraba todo lo que se encontraba al alcance de sus manos, mirando hacia abajo para ocultar su cara, que al parecer aun seguía sonrojada, "¡Mejor lárgate de una vez!".

-"Ok, pero tendrás que contarme luego la razón del porque estabas así" le dije ya en la puerta de su habitación, dejándole saber que no la presionaría, pero que contaba con su hermano para cuando lo deseara.

-"Aniki Idiota…" la escuche susurrar justo antes de que saliera ya definitivamente de su habitación, para bajar la escaleras y poder salir para dejarla un poco más tranquila.

-"¡Me voy!" le avise por última vez desde la puerta antes de salir de la casa.

Aunque al principio me preocupe bastante por su situación, termine bastante satisfecho, incluso no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi labios, se me hacía bastante entretenido haber visto esa faceta tan extraña para mí en Kirino, era la primera vez que veía esa parte tan deredere en ella y no la típica que siempre tenía. Pero bueno, ahora que estoy de buen ánimo y quiero dejar que Kirino se tranquilice un poco –no quiero llegar a la casa y que termine tirándome más cosas jejeje- lo mejor sería ir la zona comercial y distraerme un poco en las recreativas.

Al avanzar por la zona comercial podía ver los distintos locales que habían y numerosas personas viviendo su vida normalmente, al igual como me sentía en estos momentos, ya que mi vida cada vez se acercaba mas a la vida normal que siempre había querido, con ciertos "defectos", pero bastante cerca de lo que quería, tenía a mi amiga de la infancia, mis amigos en la escuela, una relación familiar que cada vez iba mejorando, aunque esta última también era la razón de que no fuera absolutamente normal gracias a el mundo en el que mi hermana cada vez me iba introduciendo mas, pero a fin de cuentas me sentía a gusto y creo que eso es lo importante en todo esto.

Mientras caminada despreocupado mirando las diferentes vitrinas de los locales, me fije en una que tenía un pequeño cartel. El cual decía algo que me llamo la atención.

"VEN Y APRENDE A DEFENDERTE POR TI MISMO"

Al parecer eran unas especies de lecciones para aprender artes marciales, lo cual me intereso bastante, ya que por lo visto me eran necesarias, mas aun viendo lo que había pasado hoy debido a mi poca experiencia en cosas de este tipo, quizás hoy no había sufrido una lesión muy grave pero viendo que mi hermana trabaja como modelo y que su popularidad crece de a poco, creo que en mi estado actual no podre protegerla siempre como lo logre hacer hoy…

Anote la dirección que salía en el cartel y decidí ir a ver qué tal eran esta clase de cosas, ya tenía un poco de experiencia por las clases de Judo que enseñaban en la escuela, pero nunca he visto como son fuera de esta.

El lugar en el que me encontraba la verdad es que no daba mucha confianza, se veía bastante solitario, casi no habían personas por los alrededores lo cual me hizo arrepentirme un poco, pero decidí seguir adelante ya que aunque no me importan tanto esta clase de cosas, al menos me servirá para evitar que algo como lo que sucedió hoy se vuelva a repetir... Con esto en mente seguí avanzando para llegar a la dirección que tenia anotada, la cual si no me equivoco estaba cerca de una cuadra más adelante.

Al llegar al lugar se daban las clases me encontré con una puerta gigante, que me daba a conocer que el lugar era nada menos que un dojo común japonés. Toque unas veces la puerta para ver si alguien salía.

-"Hola, ¿vienes por lo de las clases no?", decía mientras abría la puerta una chica vestida con una hakama clásica azul oscuro y un kendogi blanco en su parte superior, es decir vestida como normalmente lo hacen los que practican el kendo.

-"Oh, ah. Si, vengo por eso", dije algo nervioso, la verdad es que ahora que la veo más detenidamente es bastante linda, Su color de cabello es un tipo de azul oscuro casi negro bastante largo, debe llegarle cerca de sus caderas, sus ojos sus grandes y vivos con un pequeño tinte morado en ellos y no muy alta de porte, yo diría que solo un poco más alta que Kirino.

-"Vamos entra", me indico dejándome el espacio para que pudiera entrar por la puerta.

Una vez dentro pude ver que el dojo era bastante grande y no se veía muy viejo, el jardín emitía esa aura antigua japonesa que la verdad en mi casa poco se siente, ya que mis padres decidieron adecuarla más a los gustos occidentales, pero gracias a Manami no desconozco tampoco este tipo de hogares, este tipo de cosas me hacía sentir extrañamente tranquilo, además el atardecer le daba un ambiente bastante único, incluso quede mirando el atardecer unos segundos para tratar de disfrutar de todo esto, realmente creo no me arrepiento de haber venido.

-"Por aquí" me guiaba ella a través de los pasillos que me conducirían al dojo principal.

-"Wauh" fue lo primero que dije una vez dentro y viendo a una buena cantidad de chicos aprendiendo con las clases.

-"jejeje Vamos entra, te presentare al sensei" dijo amablemente, mientras se dirigía hacia un hombre bastante alto y grueso, casi como mi padre, pero yo diría que un poco mas.

Simplemente no dije nada y comencé a seguirla, mientras los otros alumnos comenzaban a tomarme un poco de atención al ser desconocido para ellos. Al ver a la chica, el sensei decidió dejar a sus alumnos libres y se acerco a nosotros.

-"¿Quién es el Satsuki?" le pregunto, ahora que me doy cuenta no le había preguntado su nombre ni ella el mío, diablos, donde quedaron mis modales.

-"Vino por lo del cartel que puse en un local", estaba bastante entusiasmada, al parecer había sido ella quien había puesto el cartel, pero por los gestos en la cara del sensei este no parecía muy de acuerdo.

-"Asi que lo pusiste aun diciéndote que no lo hicieras", decía un poco molesto, pero rápidamente cambio su actitud y le sonrió a la chica mientras le ponía su mano sobre la cabeza y le desordenaba el pelo. "pero al parecer si sirvió, así que no te puedo decir nada", pensé que esta persona seria un poco más "malhumorada" pero agradezco haberme equivocado. "Bueno chico, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Oh, Lo siento" me disculpe por mi falta, "Kousaka, Kousaka Kyousuke", al decir esto parece que la chica igual se dio cuenta que no habíamos intercambiado nombre lo que la hizo avergonzarse un poco.

-"Se me había olvidado preguntarte eso" se cuestiono la chica mientras pedía disculpas.

-"No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa" decía nervioso, lo cual creo que capto la atención del sensei que comenzó a darme pequeños golpes con su codo insinuando cosas al parecer.

-"Bueno chico, ¿Qué tal si vas a cambiarte y te nos unes a las clases?"

-"Si, si necesitas una hakama aquí tienes una" me dijo la chica facilitándome una que estaba cerca. "Y si necesitas cambiarte, por ahí están los camarines" me indico.

-"Gracias" le dije antes de Salir para poder cambiarme la ropa.

Es increíble que en solo minutos y por una simple decisión este aquí poniéndome esto. No creo que sea tan malo tampoco, ya que me servirá tanto a mí como a mi "odiada" hermana. Cuando comienzo a pensar en las cosas que han ocurrido después del descubrimiento del hobby de Kirino, me doy cuenta que he descubierto bastantes cosas nuevas y personas también, quizás esta también se deba incluir a una de ellas.

Una vez vestido con la hakama y los demás, me dirigí a donde se encontraban el resto de estudiantes, solo que esta vez estaba también Satsuki entre el grupo.

-"Ok chico ven aquí", me llamo el sensei. "Como primer día solo calentaras un poco y luego nos iremos a un pequeño combate en parejas, ya en los próximos días te irás incorporando mas en las clases normales".

Le hice caso y me puse a hacer el calentamiento, al principio estaba solo, pero de apoco comenzaron a unirse a mi otros alumnos, acompañándome y ayudándome en las cosas que no eran muy convenientes hacer en mi primer día, la verdad es que se sentía bastante a gusto estar aquí.

Luego de varios minutos de calentamiento, el sensei nos paro y comenzó a decidir las parejas que pelearían. Por mi parte no quería que me saliera nadie, ya que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto y creo que perderé a los segundos, además aunque tenía ganas de emparejarme con Satsuki –ya que tenía más confianza con ella- al saber gracias a los demás que ella era una de las mejores alumnas del dojo, me dio algo de miedo, pero para buena o mala suerte, me termino tocando con ella.

-"Bueno chico, al parecer la suerte no está de tu lado, te ha tocado con Satsuki, y déjame advertirte que es de las mejores en este dojo" me decía bastante orgulloso de ella, al parecer los demás chicos no me habían mentido y como dijo el sensei, creo que mas que buena suerte, tuve mala, ya que en al ver a Satsuki me di cuenta que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse perder tener compasión por mi

–"_creo que la puerta está abierta para poder arrancar", _pensé asustado, buscando posibles salidas en caso de arrepentirme de esto.

-"Kousaka-kun, pelea con todo lo que sepas" creo eso es un intento de aliento de su parte, "que yo también lo hare" decía sosteniendo su Shinai –es decir su sable de bambú-

-"_Diablos, creo que quiere matarme_" fue mi pensamiento instantáneo a escuchar su ultima frase.

-"Hare lo que pueda" le dije sonriendo sabiendo lo que se me venía sosteniendo firmemente mi Shinai.

A penas dije esto, el sensei dio la orden de que comenzáramos, se abalanzo rápidamente hacia a mí, al parecer quería que esto terminara rápido –y la verdad es que yo también-, pero no quería darme por vencido sin ni siquiera intentar algo, así que pare su ataque con mi Shinai, que para sorpresa mía no era tan fuerte como pensé que sería. Una vez me repuse de ataque, gire hacia mi derecha dando un salto con mi pie izquierdo para dame vuelo para que fuera un poco más rápido, algo que al parecer sorprendió a Satsuki –y a mí también he de reconocer-, al ver esta pequeña oportunidad decidí intentar darle un golpe –"_es mejor darle un golpe como mínimo que no hacer nada_"- pensé mientras ejecutaba el movimiento, pero Satsuki se dio cuenta y giro su cuerpo para cubrir mi ataque –"_Sabia que no serviría de mucho"_- me dije desilusionado. Al parar mi ataque quedamos de frente nuevamente sin movernos, por lo cual decidí hacer yo el siguiente movimiento, la verdad es que esto se comenzaba a poner bastante entretenido. Mi ataque iba desde el lado derecho, ella al notarlo nuevamente lo bloqueo, pero usando la fuerza de su bloqueo yo avance nuevamente apoyándome con mis pies y dándome impulso hacia el frente, con el Shinai en dirección a su torso. Después de eso me di cuenta que estaba parado detrás de ella con mi Shinai firme en mi mano derecha, mire hacia el frente y vi a los alumnos con los ojos abiertos bastante sorprendidos, lo cual me llamo la atención, así que mire hacia mi espalda. Cuando me gire me di cuenta que Satsuki se encontraba en el suelo y por primera vez en bastante tiempo entre en pánico.

_-"¿Que hice?"_ me preguntaba una y otra vez mientras me acercaba a Satsuki. "¿Te encuentras bien?" le pregunte a penas llegue a su lado y tomándola.

-"Eres bastante bueno… Es la primera vez que pierdo, aunque no te fuiste intacto" esto último lo dijo sonriendo, lo cual me calmo bastante pero me hizo preguntarme que me había hecho ella, así que comencé a tocarme por algunas zonas a ver si me había hecho algo. Al pasarme la mano derecha por mi antebrazo izquierdo me di cuenta de un gran dolor que se produjo en este, Seguido de esto ella se paro por sí misma con un poco de dificultad, yo por mi parte aun estaba impactado por lo que había sucedido, no me podía explicar muy bien lo que había sucedido hace instantes.

-"Vaya, vaya, por lo que veo tienes bastante potencial para esto chico" me dijo el sensei acercándose a mí y ayudándome a pararme ya que aun seguía de rodillas en donde estaba Satsuki. "Aunque aun tienes mucho que aprender" me decía revolviéndome el cabello "pero por ahora es mejor que se vayan a sus hogares, Satsuki quedo bastante lastimada y tu si no pones hielo a tu antebrazo se te hinchara" .

Cuando volvía a casa ya eran las 8 PM, lo que quiere decir que había estado 2:30 horas fuera, creo que Kirino ya se ha tranquilizado un poco de la pequeña broma, así que no había problemas en volver, además el dolor comenzaba a aumentar y me comenzaba a molestar un poco.

-"Estoy en casa" dije fuerte avisándole a mi familia de mi llegada. Como es natural fui directo a la cocina a servirme un poco de jugo, pero al entrar a la sala me encontré con Kirino sobre el sillón hablando por celular, yo seguí hacia la cocina y abrí el Frízer para sacar un poco de jugo y servirme en un vaso , pero al tomar el baso ya lleno sentí un fuerte dolor en mi brazo izquierdo, lo cual hizo que soltara el vaso y este al caer se rompió, llamando la atención de Kirino, quien rápidamente se acerco, yo a verla me agache rápidamente para recoger los restos de vidrios.

-"¿Qué diablos te sucede?" pregunto enojada.

-"Nada, simplemente se me resbalo" dije aun recogiendo los restos de vidrios y llevándolos al basurero. Kirino aun seguía al lado observándome. Al verla decidí mejor no tomar jugué asi que lo tome con mi mano izquierda para guardarlo, pero al tomarlo –y por lo estúpido y distraído que soy- el maldito dolor en el brazo comenzó de nuevo, haciendo que gritara un poco, Kirino al verme asi, se acerco y tomo el jugo con sus manos, y afirmo mi antebrazo izquierdo y levanto mi manga, sin siquiera preguntarme.

-"¡¿Qué diablos te ocurrió aquí, Idiota?" decía bastante sorprendida, mi antebrazo ya se encontraba casi completamente morado, lo cual hasta a mi me sorprendió.

-"No paso nada" fue lo que le dije quitando mi brazo de su agarre amablemente y abriendo el frízer de nuevo para sacar un poco de hielo, no esperaba que se pusiera así tan rápido. Ella quedo se quedo quieta unos segundos y luego se alejo para dejarme pasar, "Me iré a dormir, aun así te agradezco la preocupación" le dije sonriendo, a lo que ella solo se dio la vuelta dándome la espada y dejándome libre el paso. Una vez en mi habitación decidí solamente dormir, este día me había realmente agotado, primero lo que le ocurrió a Kirino y luego todo lo que ocurrió con Satsuki, "_por lo menos, aun sigo teniendo la vida normal que tanto me gusta_".

* * *

><p>En este cap quise darle un poco de desarrollo a Kyousuke para los futuros cap, ya que es necesario para poder llegar a los generos que tocara el fic (es decir dramaromance) aunque puede que le agregue un mínimo toque de acción, pero lo vera a medida que avance, apropósito el personaje OC no se de donde salio xD, apareció ahí de repente, así que no se nada de ella, estoy igual que ustedes y kyousuke jejeje.


End file.
